


Kansas Lullaby

by Shadowspeaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carry on my way ward son, F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Sam has a family, Supernatural - Freeform, Vera sings a lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowspeaker/pseuds/Shadowspeaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of this song<br/>http://silversaltandiron.tumblr.com/post/85326709130/itsraininbritishmen-thecracksareclosing<br/>I used my own OC from the story A Hunter named Vera</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kansas Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hunter Named Vera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157006) by [Shadowspeaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowspeaker/pseuds/Shadowspeaker). 



> Based off of this song  
> http://silversaltandiron.tumblr.com/post/85326709130/itsraininbritishmen-thecracksareclosing  
> I used my own OC from the story A Hunter named Vera

There was thunder outside and in the small cabin the rain could be heard falling sharply against the roof and ground. Sam walked through the dark home toward the only light that was on. He heard her before he saw her. Heard them. Softly a baby cried and just over its fuss her heard the melody he had long been with out.

 

_Carry on my way ward son_

_There’ll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don’t you cry no more_

The words, though familiar, flowed to a whole new pace and were enriched with a whole new meaning. A shiver ran down Sam’s back at the softness of the song.

 

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher_

_But I flew to high_

Her saw her then sitting in a rocking chair. Her hair curled down her back in elegant rivulets. He watched her lips form this beautiful song; This peaceful lullaby. His eyes drank in the sight of her that he had so long been without. The need to see her again was a heavy ache in his chest. The baby was now only cooing, having not been truly upset to begin with. Sam inched closer wanting to see but also he was paralyzed with fear.

 

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I’m dreaming_

_I can hear them saaaayyy_

 

She leaned back in her rocking chair and the creak brought Sam out of his reverie. 

 

_Carry on my way ward son_

_There’ll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

 

Sam took another step forward so that the light was no cast over his figure. Vera’s head snapped up quickly but as her eyes shone with recognition she didn’t miss a beat in the song. He saw her shiver and her eyes didn’t leave his as she finished her song.

 

_Don’t_

_You_

_Cry_

_No_

_More_

The sound of the rain seemed to be falling between them. The baby squirmed but didn’t make anymore noise. Vera’s gray eyes met Sam’s brown ones and still no words were said. They both just stared at each other and waited for the other to speak. Sam finally did.

“It’s been a while.” He mumbled to her. Vera huffed out a laugh and looked between the babe and Sam.

“No kidding.” Sam’s hands clenched and unclenched uncomfortably. The question ‘Who’s the father?’ hung in the air but Sam wasn’t sure how to voice it.

“How old is it?”

“Two months.”

Again silence.

Vera got to her feet lithely. She was wearing a black tank top and a floor length skirt and it swayed elegantly around her legs. She had a shawl slipping down from around her small shoulders. everything she wore was black and it made the brown hue of her skin even richer. She approached Sam slowly and silently. She came close enough that the babe in her arms was almost touching his stomach.

“Would you like to hold your son?” She asked quietly, looking up into Sam’s face. Sam let out all of his breath as if it had been punched out of his lungs. He looked at Vera and there were tears of joy clouding his vision. He saw her nod lightly and she positioned him to let him take the baby boy.

"What's his name?"

"Leo." She said to him and then to the baby “Hey little Leo, it’s time to meet your daddy.”

Sam took the child with shaking hands. He smiled as the boy squirmed in his arms and then settled into his chest. Vera pulled him down and kissed his forehead when he smiled at her. Sam couldn't remember being so happy.

He was a father.

 _He_ was a father.


End file.
